List of bugs and glitches
A Glitch is a common term for any behaviors or interactions in a video game that are not intended by the developers. They are usually caused by programming errors within the game's coding. There are many different kinds of glitches, as they can appear almost anywhere within the code. Some glitches will crash the game or otherwise render it unplayable, while others are relatively harmless, or even enhance the game. Some glitches are caused by damaged games. Some only activate when the player presses a certain sequence of input commands (pressing buttons). Other glitches can actually create new levels occasionally made randomly and haphazardly, and others allow players to guide their character off-screen, sometimes granting them access to other glitch-like areas (usually composed of many garbled symbols) and even unused parts of stages. Glitches in Super Smash Flash Since Super Smash Flash was coded by an inexperienced Cleod9 as his first major project, it is not the most stable Flash game out there. Below is a list of some notable glitches in the original Super Smash Flash. Instant-kill Attack The most infamous glitch in Super Smash Flash. Every character has at least one attack that will, on contact with a moving player at around 50%, cause them to shoot sideways at a high velocity, causing them to die almost instantly. This glitch is single-handedly responsible for breaking pretty much the entire game, as the glitch is so overpowered that there is no reason to not use it. As a result, the most important trait for determining character viability is how easy it is to get an instant-kill attack off on their opponent. Skip glitch One of the more popular glitches in Super Smash Flash. It is exploited in the Classic Mode, the Adventure Mode and the All-Star Mode. It can be used in two methods: one by right-clicking the mouse showing the help bar, or the easier method by pressing Ctrl along with an arrow key. If forward is clicked or Ctrl+Right is pressed while in any of these game modes, the computer will be tricked into passing the player to the next level, as each game screen is essentially treated as its own "movie"; contrarily, clicking rewind or Ctrl+Left forces the player to replay the previous level. This glitch is unable to function properly in the Target Test, however, as not only does it not advance the player to the next level, it restarts the level with another fighter's target layout in a fixed order, forcing unusual and occasionally impossible situations. This is notable with Kirby, who is sent into Knuckles's layout, which has a target inaccessible without his boulders. When performed by Zero, the last character ID in the roster, the game will go back to the Target Test character select, aborting Classic Mode. This also leads to another glitch called the Night glitch (see below.) The following glitches involve the Skip glitch: Night glitch This glitch can only be found in Target Test. To exploit this glitch, the player has to finish the character(s)'s target test; immediately after the announcer says "Complete!" or "New Record!", the player must use the Skip glitch. This will restart the level in a purple tone, dubbed fittingly the "night glitch." This glitch is often accidentally triggered when players, impatient with the results screen, blithely clicks Ctrl + Right/Forward and finds themselves stuck in Target Test yet again with a differently-colored background. Cloud's fast-unlock glitch The skip glitch can also be exploited to unlock instead of the intended method of completing 100-Man Melee. The player has to unlock Burly Brawl Melee and set a match with any character; once the match has begun, the player must use the Skip glitch method and the Multi-Man Melee will be completely skipped, leaving its with the Challenger Approaching screen for Cloud. Crono's fast unlock glitch Crono can be unlocked by doing Cloud's fast unlock glitch. Once the message that Cloud was unlocked shows up, the player should use the skip glitch to make the Challenger Approaching screen appear to unlock . Null character glitch If the Skip Glitch is used on a Character Select screen without choosing a character first, an empty character will be chosen with no sprites and no collisions. This character will fall through the stage and die immediately. If this is done on Target Test, the null character will fall infinitely, showing a permanently white screen, because Kirby's Hub Room has no blast line programmed. Note that this will only happen in situations where the game expects there to always be a character, such as when the null character is Player 1. Attempting in Training Mode or Melee with any player other than 1 while Player 1 does have a character chosen will simply create a one-person match. In the case of the latter, a stock match will end instantly, assuming the only player to be the last one standing and, therefore, the winner. Empty All-Star glitch If the Skip glitch is used in the All-Star Mode, the current opponent will be taken out of the rotation as if they were defeated, but the game will not advance the player's progress in the mode. This leaves a gap in the lineup, which is filled by an extra Mr. Game & Watch at the end. The more times a player uses this glitch, the more times they will have to fight Mr. Game & Watch. If all characters are eliminated in this way, a single Mr. Game & Watch will be fought repeatedly, even as the mode advances to where two or three opponents are supposed to appear; the remaining opponent slots are occupied with null characters. Damage glitch The game's method for determining damage calculations is broken on a fundamental level. Rather than apply the damage for an attack once, when the move makes contact with the opponent, it applies the damage on every frame that the move's hitbox is overlapping the opponent's hurtbox. This results in attacks that deal ludicrous amounts of damage across the board, with some moves being capable of dealing over 100% in a single attack. Hands glitch There is a glitch while fighting Master Hand and/or Crazy Hand; when they attack the player and then it pauses the match, both Hands' animation attack will continue but the player will not take any damage. This can be exploited by repeatedly pausing the instant the Hands strike, resulting in laughably easy boss battles. Final Destination glitch Only found in the EXE version. For unknown reasons the supposed unlockable stage is available in Vs. and Training Mode when the player unlocks . This glitch is not present in the Newgrounds version, however, and disappears once the player close the game. Items glitches Falling item glitch If a player throws an item and pauses the game, the item will fall straight downward and will fail to inflict any damage. Screwy items glitch In Training mode, generate first a single item and later pick it up. Continuously generate other items of the same kind as the player want to hold until the item flashes. Effects *Beam Sword: Every time the player presses attack, the character hits itself with the saber and gains damage. *Bob-omb: The character throws it, the character will hit itself. Boom!!! *Fan: Every time the player presses attack, the character hits itself with the fan and gains damage. Furthermore, after the fan is used up, the player cannot attack at all, except for the down attack, as the game still thinks that the character has an item. *Flipper: The character can throw the flipper over and over again by pressing attack continuously. If the character is using a flipper, it follows the player's eyesight and the player can move the flipper by moving the character. *Fire Flower: Every time the player presses attack, the character flames itself and gains damage. Furthermore, after the flower is used up, the player cannot attack at all, except for the down attack, as the game still thinks that the character has an item. *Green Shell: The character can throw shells over and over again by pressing attack continuously. If the character is using a shell, it follows the player eyesight and the player can move the shell by moving the character. Also, every time the character uses a shell, the character hits itelf and takes damage. *Heart Container: The character can hold and use it, but it will have no effect. If a CPU player runs into it, it will use the item and recover health. After that, the character cannot attack except for the down attack. *Home-Run Bat: Every time the player presses attack, the character hits itself with the bat and gains damage. *Maxim Tomato: The character can hold and use it, but it will have no effect. If a CPU player runs into it, it will use the item and recover health. After that, the character cannot attack except for the down attack. *Motion-Sensor Bomb: It follows the player eyesight and the player can move the bomb by moving the character. It will fly in an exact straight horizontal line, and once thrown, the character cannot attack, except for the down attack. Mega damage glitch This glitch works in training mode with either an explosive item, Bob-omb or Motion-Sensor Bomb. With the case of Bob-omb, the first player should run setting at the same time many Bob-ombs in chain as possible around the CPU second player living a large part with more bombs. The CPU player should be located a part of the bomb chain so a thrown bomb will not touch its and hurt its, then the other player must grab a bomb and throw it, as said before, without hitting the other player. With the case of Motion-Sensor Bomb, create countless these bombs. Throw all of them together at the same spot. Do not move until the character have thrown all of the bombs. Then, set the training mode opponent to human. Move its or the player's character to the bombs. If the player or the opponent survived, the player will not be able to use any moves at all. In both cases the bombs will explode in chain dealing a damage to the CPU player or the same player of more than 1000% but offering no knockback. Any hit will KO the player. Suspended animation items glitch Go to Training and generate as many Bob-ombs as possible on top of the opponent then attack its with a ''Melee'' item, e.g. Saber, Home-run bat. If done correctly, the Bob-ombs will explode and the item the player attacked with will be suspended in midair and rendered unusable. A funny thing the player can do after that is to put theopponent below the item, set the pause and later remove it, now the item will act at its own and will hit the player once time per pause removed; repeat this process as the player want until the item disappears. Newgrounds glitch Only found in the EXE version. A glitch proves that the EXE version is really the Newgrounds version, only with modifications. The player has to reduce the size of the window widely in the game's title screen. Then he will see the Newgrounds logo mark that appears in the Newgrounds version of Super Smash Flash; this mark could be also clicked leading to the Newgrounds homepage. Pipe glitch The pipe glitch is on the Mushroom Kingdom stage on adventure mode. It takes place near the end of the stage in between the green pipe and the silver pipe, and the character can get stuck in between them. There is no way out unless the player quit "Adventure Mode". Glitches in Super Smash Flash 2 Do not post glitches here until the final version of the game has come out. Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2